Officially Missing You
by WhiteButterfly1223
Summary: When she entered the living room it was like time stopped. Her mom stopped talking. Kohaku gave her a worried look and her eyes landed on him.
1. Chapter 1

**You guessed it! This is the sequel to SANGO'S PLAN. **_**Warning: This story may contain a lot of flash backs.**_** I know that I was supposed to have this out sooner but I kept changing the plot and finally settled on this one. I hope you like it. Oh and since this is out now that means another one of my stories is coming to an end I bet you can't guess which one it is!**

**-**

"_Shh you're being too loud," he whispered huskily into her ear. Sango's reply was just another moan. He smirked and kissed her neck. Right where she liked it, near her ear but slightly under her jaw. Her soft hands went up his naked chest causing him to groan in longing. His hands went up her shirt touching all over while they slowly made there way up. Her hands came back down and wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. They went down and shyly ran along his waist ban._

"_We would be screwed if your mom came in," he chuckled. She nodded in agreement. That made her kind of nervous. She never did this with Miroku while her mother was still in the house. But it was so hard to say no to Bankotsu especially when he was being seductive and pouting at the same time. He was irritable._

_He shifted between her legs and she moaned again. He chuckled again and lifted her shirt off her. He groaned when their stomachs made contact and just like him she wanted to feel more skin on skin contact._

* * *

_The music was pounding so loud that she barely understood what he had said. When she just stared at him he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. Sango blushed. Dancing with him was like having sex in public. He had an excited smile on his face as he turned towards her. She bit her lip and allowed him to bring her closer. His hands went around her waist and rested just above her butt. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He lowered his head and nuzzled into her neck. His warm breath made her sigh._

_It was a fast song yet he grinded into her slowly as if he was savoring each moment. She couldn't help but notice that he did this when they had sex too. He would take it nice and slow which she didn't mind. She had a feeling that it was the gentle side that he rarely let people see. She felt him lick his lips then him placing small kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes._

_She loved him._

* * *

_He took his cigarette from behind his ear and placed it between his lips then dug in his pocket for his lighter._

"_Are you really going to ruin this moment by smoking?" she asked softly. They were cuddling on the swing in her backyard staring up at the stars under a warm blanket. She was nuzzled into his side while his one arm wrapped around her shoulders. His other arm was draped over the back of the swing. He thought it was too mushy but she thought it was romantic. She convinced him into coming out by mentioning something about touching her under the blanket. She wasn't surprised that he basically raced her out there._

_He looked down at her then sighed._

"_Fine," he sighed. She gave him small pout._

"_Don't be that way. Besides I thought I was your nicotine?" she asked innocently batting her eye lashes up at him. He gave her teasing smile._

"_So are you saying that I can have you when ever I want you?" he asked arching an eyebrow. She blushed slightly and looked away._

"_Only when you're a good boy," she mumbled. He laughed before he attacked her. He spit out his unlit cigarette and crushed his lips to hers. She giggled but squealed when the swing rocked back and they fell forward. He grunted as she fell on top of him. She laughed but stopped when he cupped her face in both his hands. His face was serious and she could see the emotions swimming in his blue eyes._

"_I love you," he whispered. She blushed. It wasn't the first time he had said it but that didn't mean her heart didn't race when he did. Before she could reply he pulled her face down and kissed her again._

* * *

Sango shot up panting slightly. She ran her hand throw her slightly damp hair. She looked to the man lying next to her before she got out of bed. It was 5:30 in the morning. This was getting ridiculous. It's been five years and she was still dreaming of _him_. She slowly made her way to the kitchen. Turning on the coffee burner she went out side to get the newspaper.

By the time she returned the smell of coffee filled the kitchen. She sighed as she poured herself a cup and added 5 teaspoons of sugar and poured in a little bit of milk since they were all out of cream. She sat down at the table and tried very hard to think of the paper she was reading instead of the man still racing through her head. She jumped when a hand suddenly landed on her shoulder. Her husband smiled down at her.

His blond hair was messy and his green eyes were sleepy but he was smiling. She smiled back. He sat down in the seat next to her.

"What's wrong this time?" he asked. She sighed again.

"I just had a bad dream," she mumbled. He arched a blonde eyebrow.

"You've been having these nightmares for a few weeks now Sango. Maybe we should take you to see someone about that," he said stroking her hair. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't need to see anyone Daren," she mumbled. He shrugged. Sango turned towards the entrance of the kitchen when she heard small feet coming closer. Sure enough her daughter came in. She had her brown teddy bear in one hand and was rubbing her eye with the other. Her shoulder black hair was messy and she was pouting slightly.

"Hey honey what are you doing up so early?" asked Sango. Her daughter came to her and effortlessly climbed into her lap. She stared up at her with big blue eyes.

_Just like his._

"Me and Mr. Teddy woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," she said. Sango smiled.

"Well that's okay. We're going to grandmas today so why don't you go pick out an out fit," she said. Her daughter nodded and jumped down. She smiled at her mother before she disappeared back out the kitchen. Sango smiled and looked up at Daren who was trying to hide his laughter.

"What?" she asked.

"You know Faith has a very bad fashion sense. She's going to pick out some thing horrible and you're going to have to break it down easy as to why she can't wear whatever it is she's going to pick," he said. Sango smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I just want her to have some fun while picking out outfits even if it's terrible," said Sango. Now Daren nodded. He stood up.

"I better get ready for work," he said. He kissed her on her forehead before he also disappeared out the kitchen. Sango sighed. She didn't like being alone. When she was her thoughts always wondered to _him_.

"Let's go Faith," called Sango. Her daughter came down the stairs a few minutes later a pout firmly on her lips. She was upset that her mother once again denied the outfit that she picked out. Sango wanted to laugh and call her childish but she was a child. She was only five.

Sango buckled Faith into the car seat before going around to the driver's seat and also getting in. The drive to her old house was silent and once again Sango got lost in her thoughts. Once she was pregnant with Faith her life was over. Her mother helped of course while she finished her last year of high school but after that she began searching for a man. Someone who could help her take care of her baby.

He had left promising to come back. He left before she even knew she was pregnant. She had faith that he would come back to her. After all he promised… After two weeks of him being in Texas all contact stopped. She couldn't get in contact with him, Jakotsu or the sick mother he went down there to see. He had left her. He abandoned her and there was no way that she was going to go down there and search for him. Her pride wouldn't let her. Even when she found out that she was pregnant she refused to go in search of him. If he wanted to come back then he would.

She shook herself from her thoughts as she pulled up to her mother's house. It's very dangerous to get too deep into thought while driving. She got out and got Faith who was singing some random song and playing with a hair clip she most have found on the car seat.

"Is Uncle Kohaku going to be here?" she asked.

"I don't see why he wouldn't be," mumbled Sango as she set Faith on the ground and took her hand. Kohaku was now in his junior year of high school. He use to really look up to Bankotsu because he was the only male model in his life. After Ron her mother barely hooked up with anyone. She made them her number one priority. Sango could see a little bit of Bankotsu in Kohaku sometimes. Like the way Kohaku cuts grass is the same way Bankotsu taught him when he was younger. Or how Kohaku sometimes wears his hair into a braid before he goes to bed because Bankotsu said it would be healthier for his hair.

Sango entered the house with out knocking. She could smell spaghetti cooking in the kitchen. She arched an eyebrow. It was 8 in the morning and her mother was cooking spaghetti, weird choice for a breakfast food. She followed the aroma into the kitchen and sure enough her mother was at the stove.

"Grandma!" called Faith. Her grandmother turned around and Faith raced into her arms. She spun Faith around before pulling her close into a hug.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked. Sango sighed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I was hoping that you could watch her for the day so that I can go out with Ayame and Kikyo?" she asked. Her mother sighed but nodded. She smiled at Faith who was still in her arms.

"I swear she looks more and more like her father every day," she said. Sango groaned. It was true that Faith looked more like her dad then herself. That was why every now and then Daren would ask who her father was and Sango would always reply that he was no one important even though he was.

He was very important.

"I know and speaking of her father I've been dreaming about him a lot. It's almost like he's doing it on purpose like he's forcing himself into my mind and he won't leave me alone," mumbled Sango. Her mother put Faith down.

"Why don't you go find Uncle Kohaku while your mom and I talk?" she asked. She smiled when Faith nodded enthusiastically and rushed out of the room. She took a seat next to her daughter and took her hand in a comforting gesture.

"Honey have you ever thought that maybe you just miss him?" she asked softly. Sango frowned.

"I don't miss him. He left me with out even a goodbye! I **do not** miss him. I refuse to miss him," she growled and tried every hard to stop the burning in her eyes. It's been five years! She was not going to cry over him. Her mother gently ran her thumb over Sango's knocks. She could see the tears building up in her eyes.

"Maybe something happened and he couldn't get in touch with you. Bankotsu loves you Sango. I could tell the moment that you two started dating that his feelings were deep for you. It actually scared me because I didn't think that you were ready for the commitment he was about to get you involved in. But I let it play out and as the weeks went by I could see his love for you growing. I know that he loved you way too much to purposely hurt you. Something must have happened because I believe that he would never do that to you. I think that he would be very upset to find out that you lost your faith in him," said her mother. By now Sango had silent tears running down her eyes.

"Do you think he's d-dead?" she whispered softly wiping her tears. Her mother gasped.

"Oh heaven's no. Now if that happened we would definitely know. Something bad might have happened that he doesn't want you to know about or it might be something that will hurt you. I have a feeling though that he will come back to you," she said. Sango pulled her hand from her mother's grasp and crossed her arms over her chest. A pout came to her face.

"Well if he does come back I'm not welcoming him with open arms," she growled. Her face fell. "Besides I'm married now and I have a family to think about," she mumbled. Her mom snorted.

"Yeah his family," she mumbled.

"Mother!" gasped Sango. For some odd reason it made her blush in embarrassment that her mother would say that. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Think about it Sango who do you love more? Bankotsu or Daren?" she asked. Sango bit her lip.

"I don't know," she mumbled. Her mother shook her head.

"Here's a question for you. Why don't you let Faith call Daren daddy?" she asked. Sango was stuck again.

"Because Daren isn't her father," she said.

"True but if you thought that Bankotsu was never coming back or if you truly hated Bankotsu for leaving you then you would let that girl call Daren her father," she said. Sango buried her head into her hands. Her mother was right.

Completely, absolutely, and utterly right.

"I can't forgive him for leaving me like this mom," she mumbled through her hands.

"Maybe you should wait for his side of the story before you go unforgiving for the rest of your life," she said. Sango groaned.

"What if he never comes back?" she asked.

"Then you can never forgive him," laughed her mother. Sango groaned again. Kohaku entered the kitchen with a laughing Faith in his arms.

"You guys talking about Bankotsu?" he asked. His voice was deeper now and it kind of made Sango proud. He could have had a voice higher in pitch like her old math teacher…

"How did you know?" asked their mother. He shrugged.

"The atmosphere I guess," he mumbled.

"Whose Bankie koo?" asked Faith. Although she seriously pronounced his name wrong they all knew who she was talking about. It was silent and Faith frowned when no one answered her. Sango stood up and took her from Kohaku's arms.

"You're too big to be carried around," she mumbled as she set the girl on the floor. Faith added a pout to the frown.

Sango smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're going to be staying with grandma for a few hours while I go out with Aunt Ayame and Aunt Kikyo okay?" she said softly. Faith made a little whimpering noise.

"I wanna stay with you mommy," she whined pulling on Sango's leg. Sango shook her head.

"No you're staying here," she said sternly. Faith whined some more and stomped her feet preparing to start a tantrum.

"Cut it out or I will not pick you up later," she growled. Faith let out one more whine before she sat on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest a firm pout on her face. Sango sighed.

"Stop being such a drama queen," said Kohaku. She poked her tongue out at him. Kohaku did it back. Sango placed her hands on her hips.

"So you taught her that?" she growled turning to give a stern look to her younger brother. Kohaku laughed nervously.

"Who me?" he asked dumbly. Sango rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to call the girls," she mumbled as she exited the kitchen. She pulled out her cell phone as she entered the living room.

* * *

Sango bent down and kissed Faith on her forehead.

"I'll be back soon okay? Just wait for mommy," she said. Faith frowned but nodded.

"I love you mommy," she said softly. Sango smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too baby. Be good for grandma," she said. Faith nodded again. Sango said goodbye to her mother and brother before she was out the door. She drove to the café where she was to meet with the other girls.

She was the first to arrive. She ordered a lemonade and slid into a booth. She saw Ayame and Koga in the parking lot. She watched as Ayame kissed her three year old son on the forehead and also kissed Koga before she made her way to the café. She waved to Sango through the window.

Ayame and Koga got married a year after high school. Since they both got into their family business they thought there wasn't really a need to go to college which Sango thought was stupid but hey it was their lives. A year after that they had their first kid, Zach. He had Ayame's red hair and Koga's blue eyes. A beautiful combination if you asked Sango.

Ayame entered the café with a bright smile. Her red hair was out and flowing around her. Sango smiled. She seemed so happy now. Sango could remember when Koga proposed. Ayame was brought to tears. She couldn't speak which made Koga nervous but when she nodded he sighed in relief as well as everyone else.

"Hey," said Ayame as she slid into the booth next to her. She didn't sit a crossed from her because she knew Kikyo was going to need all the space she could get. Sango smiled.

"Hey," she said in return.

"There's Kikyo," said Ayame pointing to the brunette struggling to get out her car. Inuyasha rushed around and helped her.

"Whoa she's huge!" cried Ayame getting the attention of some of the people in the café. Sango tried to hold in her laughter. Kikyo was pregnant.

With twins.

They watched as Inuyasha helped her wobble to the café. She gave them a small smile as they came closer. They got married after Kikyo attented a two year college. Inuyasha refused to go to college for some odd reason. Ayame didn't say anything about her size even though she really wanted to. She knew what it felt like to be as big as a horse. She almost killed Koga when he asked if she could get any bigger.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey," they both said. Ayame gestured to the empty side of the booth. Inuyasha snorted and grabbed a chair from another table.

"Like she would fit," he mumbled. Kikyo elbowed him in the stomach. He winced but didn't rub his stomach until she was lowered gently into the chair. He sank into the booth.

"May I ask why you guys needed to meet up?" he asked.

"We haven't done this in a while. I'm glad you called Sango," said Ayame.

"Me too," said Kikyo.

"That doesn't answer my question," said Inuyasha looking to Sango knowing now that she was the one who planned this. She smiled.

"I missed you guys," she said softly. Kikyo frowned. Something was wrong. Something had her upset.

"Inuyasha why don't you leave and let it be just girls for a while," she said turning to her husband. He snorted.

"I'm not leaving you," he said. She gave him a small smile.

"We'll take care of her," said Ayame.

"Yeah we have her. Besides since we've both been pregnant we know what to do with a pregnant woman," said Sango. Inuyasha growled something but stood up.

"Fine, call me when you're ready to come home," he mumbled as he bent down to peck her lips. She gladly kissed him back.

"I'll see you in a few hours," she said. He mumbled something then was out the door. Kikyo turned back to Sango.

"Is there something you want to tell us," she asked. Sango tried to smile.

"You can read me like a book can't you Kikyo?" she asked softly. Kikyo nodded with a forced smile of her own. Ayame arched a red eyebrow. She could sense that something was bothering Sango but she wasn't so sure she wanted to force it. Leave it to Kikyo to not beat around the bush. Sango sighed.

"I keep dreaming of Bankotsu," she said softly. Ayame bit her lip. It didn't matter where Bankotsu was or how long he's gone he will always have an affect on their poor little Sango.

"How do you mean?" asked Kikyo.

"I keep dreaming of the past. Of things that already happened between us," she said.

"Maybe you just miss him," said Ayame. Sango frowned.

"That's what my mother said," she said.

"Maybe he's close," said Kikyo. Sango snapped her gaze to Kikyo. She was serious.

"What do you mean?" asked Ayame. Kikyo sighed.

"You two loved each other so much that maybe his close presence is affecting you," said Kikyo. Sango felt her heart beat speed up in her chest. She placed her hand over it as if it would help slow it down. Her cheeks felt very warm all of a sudden. Bankotsu…might be close. The thought made her dizzy. Ayame placed her hand on her back.

"Sango? Are you okay?" she asked softly. Sango took a few deep breaths before she nodded her head. She needed a distraction, something to get her mind off him.

"Let's go shopping," she said suddenly. The girls stared at her like she grew another head.

"Please I just don't want to think about him right now," she said. They relaxed slightly but nodded. Sango grabbed her lemonade and stood up.

* * *

Shopping was more fun then she thought. Being with her friends really did take her mind off him. She entered her mother's house without knocking one again. Her brother and Faith were putting a puzzle together on the floor while her mother was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Mommy," cried Faith as she ran towards her. Sango smiled and bent down to catch her daughter before she had a head on head collision with her knees. She hugged her.

"Hey honey," she said.

"Did you have fun?" asked her mother. Sango nodded as she came further into the living room. She sat next to her mother with Faith in her lap. It was getting dark outside now. It was around 8:30. She needed to get Faith home. It was almost her bedtime.

"I should get Faith home," she said. Her mother nodded. Sango said goodbye to her family for a second time that day before she left. She put Faith into her car seat. They weren't even half way home before she was sleeping. Sango smiled. Kohaku most have worked her to get her so sleepy.

Sango was gentle as she took her from the back seat. She took her upstairs and changed her into her night clothes. She stirred every now and then but didn't wake up. Sango silently promised to give her a bath in the morning. She sat on the edge of her daughter's bed stroking her hair gently. So it was true…she did miss the father of her baby.

Sango took a long hot shower before she went to her room. Her husband was already in bed. She climbed into bed next to him and reluctantly fell asleep.

* * *

_He smirked as he gently kissed her stomach, slowly going lower. Sango closed her eyes and placed her hands on the back of his head encouraging him. His hands gently rubbed her sides relaxing her further. He licked his lips and continued to go lower. She tensed suddenly when he went below her belly button._

"_Relax," he whispered._

"_H-how far are you going down?" she asked. His smirk grew._

"_Just relax and watch," he mumbled against her skin. She bit her lip and tried to stop the racing of her heart and the blush coming to her cheeks. He continued. Going lower and lower…and lower. She gasped._

* * *

Sango shot up so fast she lost her balance and fell off the bed. She lied there for a moment tying to catch her breath. She placed her hands on her hot cheeks. She bit her lip. Her whole body was responding to that dream. She sat up and looked over the bed. It was empty. She looked to the clock. It read 10:33 am. Daren was at work. She sighed. Good because she was probably moaning in her sleep.

She checked on Faith who was still sound a sleep but knowing her Sango was sure she would be waking up soon. She took a shower to try and calm down her body. When she got out the phone rang. She went into her bed room to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sango honey?" asked her mother on the other end. She didn't sound so good. She sounded excited but worried at the same time.

"Mom what's wrong?" she asked. She didn't like the feeling that was starting to bubble at the pit of her stomach.

"I think you should come here _now_," she said. Sango's eyes narrowed.

"Why? Mom is something wrong?" she asked again.

"Now Sango," she said before hanging up.

"Fine," she mumbled. She woke up Faith. Giving her a very quick bath they headed back to her mother's house.

"But we were just there yesterday," said Faith from the back seat.

"I know but grandma wants to see me," she said.

"But she saw you yesterday," she said.

"I know Faith we'll see what she wants when we get there okay?" asked Sango looking at her daughter through the review mirror. Faith frowned but nodded.

* * *

Sango took Faith's hand as she set her down. She had a very nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach and for some unknown reason her heart was racing and her face felt warm. Her palms felt clammy and sweaty. She opened the door. She could hear voices coming from the living room.

When she entered the living room it was like time stopped.

Her mother stopped talking…

Kohaku gave her a worried look…

And her eyes landed on _him_...

-

**Wow that's a long first chapter if you ask me. I really didn't know where to end it. The other chapters probably won't be this long but I'll try to make them lengthy. Oh and I reread Sango's Plan and boy was that terrible. The chapters were short and the grammar was horrible. I think if you read that and this you can see that my writing skills really have improved. I really want to thank fan fiction dot net for that and the people who encouraged me because if it wasn't for you guys then I would have given up a long time ago. Thank you guys! I hope you liked it and please don't be afraid to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Bankotsu I don't think this is a very good idea," whispered Sango. Her hands were clammy and sweaty. It made her kind of embarrassed to have her hand laced with his. He didn't seem to mind though. He smiled back at her. Then he leaned against the locker and looked around the corner._

_They were skillfully avoiding the hall monitors as they slowly made their way to the side doors on the school that no one but the janitors used. Sango was skipping for the first time and it was all because Bankotsu didn't want to spend the day by himself._

_He wanted to spend it with her._

_They spent all day together all most everyday anyway. She didn't know why school hours made it any different. She had a feeling it was just because he wanted her to break the rules. He loved it when she was bad. He always said that it turned him on. His grip tightened on her hand bringing her from her thoughts. They swiftly made their way down the hall._

_She heard him grunt then they were suddenly making a sharp left turn. He opened a door and pushed her in before coming in himself. How typical a janitors' closet, she could tell by the smell of cleaning products which she thought they rarely used. It was dark except the little crack Bankotsu was looking out through. He suddenly shut the door completely. She suddenly heard foot steps coming closer._

_She felt Bankotsu move and she had a feeling that he was facing her now. She brought her hand up slowly and sure enough it landed on his chest. Her other hand was still laced with his._

"_I think I would rather stay in here with you instead," he whispered. Although his voice was low and she almost didn't catch what he had said she did hear the seductive purr in the back of his throat. He leaned forward and with ease found her lips in the dark. Her hand slid up his chest and around his neck pulling him closer. His hand cupped her cheek and went back into her lose pony tail which was probably not even going to resemble a pony tail when they were done. Bankotsu always did that. He would always run his hand through her hair and mess up any hair style she had going._

_He pulled away slightly just to go back in. This time she opened her mouth for him. He tilted his head to the side to get at her better. She let go of his hand to lace it with her other hand around his neck. His free hand immediately went around her waist. He pulled her closer and they stumbled back slightly. In the back of Sango's head she could hear foot steps passing. She was too distracted by her boyfriend's amazing tongue that she really didn't care._

_Bankotsu was a great kisser. No matter how many times they kissed he would always leave her dazed and slightly confused. His tongue was like magic. It drained her of her energy causing her knees to shake then it would use that energy to put a spell on her so that she never got enough. Then it was gone._

_Sango whimpered and followed his mouth but he only chuckled and pulled back some more. He kissed her forehead._

"_He's gone," he said. She nodded. He laced her hand with his again and opened the door a crack. He looked around for a moment then poked his head out looking around again. He stepped out and took her back the way they came since turning left wasn't exactly the right way. They were once again walking swiftly down the hall. He turned right then leaned against a wall. He looked around a corner again. He smirked then went down the hall. It was a dead end besides the stair way to the left._

_The stair way went up and took them off the ground floor. The only exits up there and higher were the emergency exits which set off the fire alarm if opened. Sango blinked in confusion. Where we're they going?_

"_Bankotsu?" she asked softly. He smirked back at her then turned to the stair way. Instead of going to the stairs he went passed them. He went under them. To her surprise and astonishment there was a door under the stair case._

"_How did you know about this?" she asked. He pushed the door open and held it open for her._

"_Koga and I needed a place to smoke," he said. She arched an eyebrow. When did Koga start smoking? She shrugged that was a question for another day. She stepped outside into the blinding sunlight. He looked around as he held the door open._

"_What are you doing?" she asked._

"_Hold this open. Don't let it shut or we won't be able to get back in later," he said. She nodded and took his spot at holding the door open. He disappeared around the school then came back a few seconds later with a nice size rock. He bent down and placed it in the way of the door. Sango stepped back and hesitantly let the door shut. The rock slid as the force of the door pushed close. Sango stepped forward to stop it but Bankotsu stopped her. She felt panic go through her. She looked up at him. He was watching the rock and door. She turned back to it. The rock went right to the door frame stopping the door from completely shutting. _

_He smiled and turned toward her. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his car keys._

"_Where to first?" he asked. Sango smiled._

_

* * *

_

Sango's grip tightened on poor Faith's hand. Sensing her mother's discomfort she looked up at her and tugged on her hand.

"Mommy?" she asked softly. Bankotsu flinched on the couch and looked to the little girl. Sango's mother stood up. She bent down to Faith.

"Come on honey let's let your mom and this man talk," she said as she picked her up. Sango let go of her hand but Faith held on tight.

"No mommy! I wanna stay with my mommy!" she cried kicking against her grandmother. Sango closed her eyes and forced the tears back. She turned to her struggling daughter.

"Don't worry honey mommy will be in soon okay? Just go with grandma for me and maybe later we can go to Dairy Queen," she said softly. Faith was crying by now. She nodded to her mother and let her hand go. Bella took her into the kitchen. Kohaku stood up from his spot on in the chair and reluctantly followed.

Sango placed her hand over her chest and took a few deep breaths. This had to be a dream. It just had to. She opened her eyes and looked him over. He looked exactly the same. His hair was in its usual braid. His style was also the same. Baggy blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. He had his signature cigarette behind his left ear. Her knees went weak and she stumbled. He was by her side in a blink of an eye. He placed a hand on the small of her back and gripped her elbow. She pushed him away from her.

"Don't touch me," she whispered. She wanted to yell it. She really did but she couldn't find the strength. She leaned against the wall and was to busy in trying to get her breathing back to normal to notice the pained look go a crossed his face.

"Sango," he whispered softly taking a step towards her. She shook her head stopping him from saying anything else. She felt tears coming to her eyes. His voice was the same too. It made her heart start pumping faster again. She took a seat in the chair.

"What are you doing here?" she asked after a few moments of silences. She dared to look up at him. He took his cigarette from behind his ear, placing it between his lips and dug in his pocket for his lighter.

"I promised I would come back," he mumbled around his cigarette. She stood up and ripped it from his lips just as he pulled out his lighter.

"You didn't tell me I would have to wait five years," she growled.

"It doesn't look like you waited at all," he said with a roll of his eyes. Sango couldn't believe her ears.

"Are you serious!" she yelled. He looked away.

"How old is your daughter Sango?" he asked suddenly. She fisted her hands crashing the cigarette she still had. Was he really doing this right now? He left promising to come back. Then he just stopped talking to her without a warning. Then he made her wait five years before he came back. Now he expected an explanation on why she didn't WAIT?!!!!!!!!! She felt like she was about to explode.

"Get out!" she yelled pointing to the door. His eyes went wide for a split second. She could tell he was biting the inside of his cheek. Something he did when he was mad or nervous. She had a feeling he was both. He licked his lips and took half a step towards her.

"Sango," he said. He sounded like he was tired and frustrated at the same time. She was the one that should be frustrated but in stead she felt hurt. She felt pain in her chest like never before. One because Bankotsu was standing in front of her and she couldn't pull him into her arms. and two because he had left her. He hurt her and she wasn't going to open her heart to him again. He reached up towards her face and she realized that he was reaching up to wipe her tears away. She flinched back from him and he immediately withdrew his hand.

"I said get out," she whispered. He looked down and gave a small nod. He walked out the living and to the door. She fell back into the chair not wanting to see him walk out that door. She heard him call for her mother.

"You're leaving so soon?" she asked. Sango was guessing Bankotsu nodded because it was silent for a few seconds.

"We kind of started out on the wrong foot. Um…I just got an apartment on Main St," he said. It was silent again and she could hear the ripping of paper.

"This is my number and address. Would you give this to her?" he asked.

"Sure," said her mother.

"I'll catch you later Kohaku," he called.

"Okay see ya later Bankotsu," he called back from what sounded like the kitchen. She guessed he was in there occupying Faith. He said good bye to her mother then she heard the door open and close. She bit her lip but it didn't stop the tears from coming to her eyes and over flowing again. Soon she was sobbing. Her mother came into the room and placed her hand on her back.

"Shh," she whispered softly. She got on her knees in front of her and pulled her into a hug. Sango wrapped her arms around her mother and cried in to her shoulder.

-

Sango was hesitant to take his number and address but she did. There were some things that they had to discuss. Like Faith.

_Their _daughter.

She took a deep breath as she entered her house. Faith was in her arms playing with Sango's long hair which was in a high ponytail. Daren was sitting on the couch…waiting for her. He turned to face her and gave her a small smile.

"Where have you been?" he asked. It wasn't a demand but more like he was wondering. She smiled. He was always so sweet and kind to her and Faith. He was always too interested though. He had to know everything and that was kind of a annoying some times. Some things just weren't any of his business.

"My mother's house. Look Daren, an old friend of mine came to town and I'm going to go over to his house to see him tomorrow. I was wondering if you could pick up Faith from my mother's house after you get home from work," said Sango. Daren stared at her for a minute then looked to Faith.

"Sure," he mumbled. Sango set her down and watched as she ran up stairs yelling something that wasn't very important. She took a seat next to Daren.

"He huh?" he asked. Sango nodded and stared at the T.V. but not really catching what it was saying.

"What's his name?" he asked. Sango sighed. And here he goes…

"Bankotsu," she said softly. His name made shivers go down her spine.

"Why haven't you ever talked about him?" he asked.

"He isn't very important. I haven't thought about him or seen him since high school. He just kinda popped out of no where," she mumbled. He nodded a signal that he was dropping the subject. Sango sighed in relief. It was silent.

-

Sango took a deep breath. Her heart was racing in her chest and there was nothing she could do about it. She stood in front of a door with B17 on it. She brought her knuckles to the door then took them back down. She was sucking in so much air she was beginning to feel dizzy. It was now or never.

She brought her fist back to the door and knocked a few times. She heard some moving inside the apartment before the door swung open. Bankotsu stood before her in nothing but black sweat pants.

They hung _very_ low on his narrow hips, showing his V line. The first thing she noticed was that his lean body was more muscular than before. Second was that he had two tattoos. One was on the left side of his chest right over his heart. It read…

_This Heart_

_Beats For My_

_One and Only_

Her eyes went lower to the second one. It was on his toned abdomen to the right from being just under his belly button. It was an arch.

_My One and Only_

She arched an eyebrow. The rest disappeared beneath his waist band. She stared at it. She was curious, so curious that she didn't realize she was staring until Bankotsu's hand came over the tattoo and pulled his waist band down some more. She couldn't hold in the gasp that escaped her lips.

_Sango Taijiya_

She quickly looked up to him. His face was blank but his blue eyes were clouded with several emotions she couldn't identify. She swallowed then cleared her throat. He pulled his waist band back up but his thumb stayed hooked beneath his waist band. She looked down thinking that his feet were very interesting. He had on white socks. That was weird Bankotsu hates white socks. He always use to say that they got dirty too fast so he always wore black ones. His feet suddenly shifted from out of her view. She looked up to see him standing to the side near the door giving her entry to his house.

She stepped in and wasn't surprised to see the boxes lying around. His apartment wasn't that big. It was just enough for one. It had a small hall to her left. There was a closed door at the end. On one side there was an open door and from what she could see it was his bedroom then a crossed from that room was another closed door. First stepping in she knew it was the living room. There was a black couch sitting in the center of the room and on the wall furthest from her was a TV set for some reason the couch wasn't facing it. On the opposite wall closest to her was a doorway which looked like it led to the kitchen and next to the doorway was a table.

"Excuse the mess," he mumbled. She nodded and stepped in some more so he could shut the door. He walked over to the table where she just noticed his pack of cigarettes and lighter.

"You can have a seat," he said gesturing towards the couch. She nodded and took a seat. It was silent. She watched as he lit his cigarette, when he was finished his intense blue eyes landed on her. She shifted under his gaze. He went into the kitchen suddenly then came back only seconds later with an ashtray. He set it on the table. He leaned against the table casually. Holding his cigarette between his forefinger and his thumb he inhaled. She watched the smoke come from his mouth as he exhaled.

"I didn't think you would come," he mumbled.

"Why not?" she asked. He shrugged as if they were talking about what the weather was going to be like.

"You seemed mad," he said. She hated this! He was always so calm when it didn't ask for it but when it did ask for it he was bouncing off the walls. Her eyes narrowed. She didn't even know why she came. He didn't need to know about Faith. She has been fine these past five years and she didn't need him coming and messing everything up.

"Don't I have the right to be?" she growled. He brought the cigarette back to his lips and inhaled. His eyes never left hers. When he took the cigarette away he exhaled through his nose and tapped the cigarette with his middle finger over the ashtray.

"Why don't you ask me what you're dieing to know?" he asked suddenly. She stiffened suddenly then glared at him. He was so cocky and arrogant. He's been like that every since she meant him. She didn't try to change him though because that was him. That was what he was known for.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled and looked away. His gaze was too intense if she didn't look away then she wouldn't have been able to look away at all. The cigarette smoke filled the air but she didn't pinch her nose like she use to. She was use to it now.

"Ask me why I didn't come back," he said. She looked back at him.

"I don't care," she growled. He smirked but it wasn't his usually cocky smirk it was cold and humorless.

"Then why are you here?" he asked. She shot up from the couch and made a bee line for the door. There was no way she was going to sit through this. She felt tears burning at her eyes. She opened the door only for his hand to shot out from over her shoulder and slam it shut. She jumped. She hadn't even heard him move. His arm remained out stretched over her shoulder as he leaned most of his weight on that arm. She could feel his warm breath on her ear and she resisted a shiver.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that," he whispered. She turned the door knob and pulled on the door but his weight kept the door in place.

"Move," she growled. She didn't like this. Being so close to him was beginning to cause feelings that she buried along time ago to come up from the grave. She needed to get out and away from him. She felt his other hand gently go around her waist to her stomach. She held her breath. She could feel his warmth through her shirt. She closed her eyes and began working on how to even her breaths.

"Please don't leave yet," he whispered. She bit her lip. She placed her hand on top of his and gently took it from her stomach. She let the door knob go and turned around. Bad idea.

_Very_ bad idea.

He was close…too close. She felt a blush heating up her cheeks. His face was only inches from hers, his beautiful blue eyes pleading for her to stay. She could feel his warm breath on her lips and cheeks and she almost lost it. She swallowed then licked her lips. His eyes snapped to them and the atmosphere suddenly changed. The sexually tension was back. That wasn't good…not at all. Even as she took a step back his eyes remained on her lips. He wanted to kiss her she knew he did. She couldn't let that happen. She had to think about Daren and how he would feel.

Daren.

The thought had made her want to step back again but the door was there. So she decided to just go around him but he seemed to read her mind. His other arm came up to the door just like the other. Caging her in. She looked up at him. He was staring at her now. A small almost sad smile came to his handsome face.

"I missed you," he whispered. It was as if his words pushed her back. She pressed herself against the door. She wanted to say that she missed him too but she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to admit that to him or herself. He didn't seem to be expecting her to say it back either.

"If you really missed me then why didn't you come back?" she said her voice was barely above a whisper. The small smile disappeared from his face. He shifted and looked down. When he looked back up his face was gentle as well as his gaze.

"You know that if I could have gone back to you then I would have," he said softly. She thought about it for a minute.

"What are you saying? That you couldn't get back to me?" she asked. He sighed as if he didn't want to talk about it. She didn't care. She lied when she said she didn't care why he left. She cared…she cared a little too much. She wanted to know why he hurt her. She wanted to know why he was the only one that could hurt her so badly but also be the one to heal her. He nodded suddenly at her question.

"Tell me. Tell me what was holding you back. Tell me why you broke my heart," she whispered. He stared at her. His eyes were like a raging storm. She didn't know how long they stared at each other before he finally spoke.

"I got locked up," he mumbled. She blinked. Locked up? As in he was in prison? She pushed him back and away from her.

"That's not an excuse! You could have called you stupid idiot! It wouldn't have killed you to send me a stupid letter!" she yelled hitting him several times in his toned naked chest. He caught her fist before she could continue. He didn't look pained from the blows she dealt him but he did look up set. His hand gently went from her fists to her wrists. He shook his head.

"I couldn't do that to you. I didn't want you to know. You would have been so disappointed in me. I didn't what that. I didn't want you of all people to be mad and disappointed in me. I didn't want you to walk around a shamed because your boyfriend was spent to prison and he was only in the state for two weeks. I didn't want that," he said softly. She had tears coming silently down her face now. She tried to take her hands from him but his grip only tightened on her wrists.

"I would have wanted that instead of not know if you were okay! I thought you had abandoned me! You hurt me so bad Bankotsu. You're such an idiot!" she cried. He frowned. He knew what he did was stupid. Probably the dumbest thing he has ever done in his young life. He looked down at Sango. She was struggling to get her arms free so that she could wipe her tears. He let her hands go and they went straight to her face. He pushed them away. She pushed his hands back in return.

"Stop it," he growled sternly when she did it again. She let her hands fall to her sides and his hands took their place. He gently wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry I know that was dumb but there's nothing I can do to take it back," he whispered. She sniffled and he smiled he always thought she was cute when she sniffled. They didn't say anything for awhile. He went back over to the table for his cigarette only to find if burned to the bud. He frowned and thought about getting an other one. He decided against it and turned back to Sango. She was sitting back on the couch.

"Your daughter…what's her name?" he asked suddenly.

"Faith," she whispered. Nice name…

"What made you name her that?" he asked. She shrugged.

"It just popped into my head," she whispered. He could tell she was lying. She was staring off into the distance. Something she did when she was lying or wanted to escape reality. He licked his lips then sighed. He wasn't going to force it out of her.

She had faith that he was going to come back to her. Now her own daughter's name was a painful memory. She sighed. He cleared his throat suddenly getting her attention.

"Inuyasha invited me to a little get together with the others. You're going right?" he asked. She nodded. They would always hang out at least once a mouth on a Friday. He nodded.

"Would it be okay if I picked you up?" he asked. Sango looked away.

"I don't know Bankotsu," she whispered. She heard him give a light chuckle.

"Were friends ain't we?" he asked. She couldn't help but to notice the bitter bite in his tone. She looked up at him. He was pulling out another cigarette. He placed it between his lips and grabbed his lighter before his eyes came up to meet with hers again.

"Yes we are," she mumbled. She felt something tug at her heart as she thought about it. They would never be together like they use to because they were…just friends. She placed her hand over her aching heart and took a deep breath. He made her so happy and now she was never going to be that happy again. She heard him snap his fingers. When she came back to the real world he was crouched in front of her, his fingers in front of her face. He had a confused yet worried look on his face.

"I lost you there for a minute," he said a small smile coming to his face. He stood back up and placed the cigarette back between his lips.

"Don't think about it too much. It will only hurt more," he said. She blinked up at him.

"What?" she asked dumbly. He shook his head.

"Nothing baby girl," he mumbled. Her heart almost stopped at the nick name. She hadn't heard that in so long. Probably because he was the only one aloud to call her that. He called her baby girl like it was her name. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't deal with this. She shot up from the couch and rushed for the door.

"Hey," he said grabbing her by her elbow. She kept her back to him. She didn't want him to see her tears. He tugged on her arm but she only pulled harder. She struggled to get out of his grip while still facing the other way. This was very hard. He pulled harder and forced her to turn around. She gasped as she lost her stepping and stumbled into his firm chest. His other hand grabbed her other arm and helped her balance. She kept her head down.

"Hey why you crying?" he asked. His voice was low and right next to her ear.

"Please let me go," she whispered. His thin eyebrows narrowed.

"Not until you tell me why you're crying," he said.

"Because I have to get home," she whispered. He snorted.

"That's not why you're crying," he said.

"My husband and daughter are probably hungry. I need to get home," she mumbled. He let her go. Wow that was a low blow. He felt like some one just hit him in his chest and knocked the wind out of him. He stood where he was and watched as she went to the door.

"You can get my address from my mother," she said before she disappeared out his door.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait.... **


End file.
